On railway cars having proportions that require a small lateral swing of the coupler to negotiate and which cars have standard gear which allows six and one-half inch longitudinal movement of the coupler, a standard twenty two inch hose is attached to the car mounted air line at the customary angle cock.
On a sliding sill car or a car with end-of-car cushioning where a long hose is required to accommodate the large longitudinal "E" coupler travel, the standard twenty two inch hose can not be attached to the angle cock on the car and be of a sufficient length of coupling to a like hose of an adjoining car.
In the past, train air line fittings were mounted on brackets that extended laterally from the coupler guard arm with the air line fittings and the brackets being susceptible to frequent damage due to bypassed couplers. Some type of support for the extra long hose is required and those currently recommended arrangements are reported to be damaged by the air line hose dragging.